lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzie's Nightmares
Lizzie's Nightmares is the fifteenth episode of Lizzie McGuire's first season. Synopsis Lizzie is in a frenzy because Ethan has asked her to sit with him at lunch the next day. Matt boards the wrong school bus and spends a day at Lizzie's school, where Lizzie has a harrowing time when everyone is besotted with Matt, including Ethan. Plot Lizzie is in a frenzy because Ethan Craft has asked her to sit with him at lunch the next day. But at home she still has to put up with bratty brother Matt, who put honey on the phone receiver and messed up her hair. Lizzie is furious with him and this time his parents are also very upset, too. They ground him and Mom says there will be more severe punishment to come. Matt races to catch the bus, but he gets on the wrong one, the junior high bus. Ethan Craft tells him to get out of his seat, but Matt stands up to him, which Ethan likes. He tells him his name is "Bond...Matt Bond." By the time they reach school, Matt has created a legend for himself as a child prodigy, actor, etc. and his reputation has already spread all over school. At home, Jo McGuire is worried when she hears Matt isn't at school. She fears he may have run away because she and husband Sam were so harsh with him. They call the police and even try to get Lanny to talk. Meanwhile, Lizzie heads toward Ethan's lunch table to find that the new student is entertaining the crowd there. She looks and sees that it's...Matt! Lizzie and Matt both scream in horror. It's Lizzie's worst nightmare come true as Matt decides he loves it at Lizzie's school and is admired by Ethan, Kate--even the principal! Lizzie calls the police to come get Matt, but getting arrested makes him seem even cooler to the students. As the episode ends, Ethan calls Lizzie and asks her to to bring a pizza for him and Matt on Saturday! Quotes Jo: Matt, you are grounded. ---- Ethan: You're in my seat, little man. Move it. Matt: Not unless I missed the sign that says, "Reserved for Franken-dork". Ethan: What? Matt: Franken... Dork. Franken-dork! ---- Ethan: You're funny! Matt: You, too. But, uh, looks aren't everything. ---- Officer: Matt McGuire? Matt: (in a James Bond accent) No. No Matt McGuire here. Officer: (looks down at his notes) " 'Bond, Matt Bond'?" Matt: I guess the jig is up. ---- Gordo: So did Matt get in beaucoup trouble? Lizzie: Total. Grounded for a month, no TV and no phone. And the best part is, he has to keep a solid ten feet away from me at all times. Miranda: Yeah, but meanwhile, everyone at school is still talking about him. Gordo: Yep, nothing says "cool" like getting arrested — especially at school. ---- Gordo: '''Who you are is more important that who you sit with at lunch. Allusions '''Miranda: (to Gordo) You mean the one with a recording contract, Yes, I having stop telling about it. (to Lizzie) his parents are spies, he goes to Disney World at least twice a year, and he's already skip three grades. In the 2001 film Spy Kids, the children of secret agent parents must spring into action when their parents are taken prisoner. Category:Season 1